


Wake Up Calls

by ahunmaster



Series: Stepfamily AU [9]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, OCs - Freeform, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Sex Toys, Short One Shot, Smut, Somnophilia, Step-Sibling Incest, Step-siblings, Tags Are Hard, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, it's just Megatron thinking about all the stuff he's done with Eclipse, nothing really happens, okay so this is all described
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 00:24:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10176278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Megatron loves waking up his sister in the morning with his... creative methods.





	

 

Megatron loved getting Eclipse up in the morning.  It was always fun planning out and finally executing his methods to get her to wake up in a blissful orgasm.

 

Many mornings would simply require a quick finger fuck to get her up.  Once she was panting for her breath, he would usually steal a deep kiss before letting her go about her morning.  But sometimes if he couldn't wait for the bathroom to do so, he would have her suck him off then and there.

 

When he was feeling more adventurous, he would pull her lower half off the bed and eat her out.  But his sister was loud, so he either had to have Lugnut with him to stifle her scream with a kiss or he would have to stop midway to cover her mouth as she was waking up.  He had had too many close calls with Radar hearing them and having to stop to cover their tracks.

 

He would leave that to mornings Radar had left early for the office.  Then he would have no trouble waking up Eclipse before having a hard and rough quickie with her before their morning shower.

 

But his favorite had to be the mornings when Radar was gone on a business trip and they had no school or any activities that day.  

 

After a little playtime the night before, he would leave a decent sized dildo in Eclipse's cunt.  And then he would let her get a good night's rest with no interruptions.

 

But as soon as wake up time came, he and Lugnut would be in her room, get her wet before they pulled the dildo out and fucked her.  Sometimes, on her safe days, Megatron would like to spread a spermicide/ sensational lotion he had inside of her to make it even more amazing when he fucked her raw.  Or he would use the wet dildo to get her ass ready to blow his load in there.

 

Still, out of all the ways he could wake her up, there was nothing that could beat his favorite.  Having Lugnut fuck her ass with a fresh, clean vibrator in her cunt.  And then once she woke up... he would only have to sit back and have her suck him off.

 

Yep... definitely his favorite.  Especially when it was to start off their morning playtime before breakfast.

 

And he always enjoyed those.

 

END


End file.
